Let Me Love You
by wItHouT a tRacE fReAk
Summary: Martin helps Sam through a difficult time..songfic to Mario's Let Me Love You


**Disclaimer**: None of these characters, except for Mr. Brian, belongs to me.

**Author's Note**: All right, Sam is slightly out of character for this story but I've tried my best to keep it normal though. Just a quick fanfic I thought of while listening to this song. Oh, it's Mario's Let Me Love You. I'm planning on writing a sequel to "Sorry Doesn't Cut It" and am working on a music video. My other one's at under Friendly Fire. It's called "Breakaway" by Slowpoke.

_Baby I just don't get it  
__Do you enjoy being hurt?  
__I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
__You don't believe his stories  
__You know that they're all lies  
__Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_

Martin watched as Sam entered the bullpen. Her blond hair was covering her face but he managed to catch a glimpse. Her eyes were red, probably from crying, and the usual sparkle in her eye wasn't there. As she was putting her stuff down, he walked over to her.  
"Sam, you okay?" He asked softly, not wanting anyone to overhear.  
She didn't meet his eyes when she answered rather quickly, keeping them trained on her desk. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
He placed a hand on her shoulder so she would look at him. When she did, Martin subtly motioned to the balcony. She looked over to it and nodded.

_If I was ya man (baby you)  
__Never worry about (what I do)  
__I'd be coming home (back to you)  
__Every nigh doing you right  
__You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
__Fists full of diamonds (hands full of rings)  
__Baby you're a star (I just wanna show you, you are)_

As he waited for Sam to come out, Martin thought over the reasons why Sam would be crying. And in the workplace, of all places. She wasn't the type to bring her emotions in the office. Or show her emotions.  
Hearing the door open, he looked over. Her face wasn't as red as before but the pained expression was still there. She came up to him and looked over the city, not saying a word. Martin didn't push her to talk. So they stood there, watching the city move below them.  
"You must think I'm a mess." Sam said, letting out a small laugh.  
Martin smiled. "No, not really."  
"Well, thank you. God, he'd never say that. That asshole." She added under her breath.  
"Who?"  
"Brian. My boyfriend."

_You should let me love you  
__Let me be the one to  
__Give you everything you want and need  
__Baby good love and protection  
__Make me your selection  
__Show you the way love's supposed to be  
__Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

Martin sat at his desk, absorbing everything Sam just told him. Brian, the affairs she thought he was having…Martin had suggested leaving him but all Sam said was that she'd think about it.  
Of course, it didn't help that he was slightly in love with Sam. He'd been surprised when he found out she had a boyfriend. And a bit jealous. He hadn't noticed that she'd been in a relationship.  
A voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Sam smiling down at him.  
"Hey, daydreamer. Wanna grab some lunch?" Sam asked.  
"Sure." He tossed the file on the desk and grabbed his jacket before walking out with Sam.

_Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
__You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
__Don't even know what you're worth  
__Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
_'_Cause you're bad and it shows  
__From your head to your toes, out of control, baby you know_

As Martin ate his sandwich, Sam chatted on about her relationship with Brian and what had happened. When she would talk about the old memories, her face lit up and she seemed to be re-living them. Her face reminded him of the first time he laid eyes on her. The time he knew she was something special. But throughout the years, they remained good friends and colleagues though inside he wanted more.  
On the way to the deli, Martin had noticed many men turning to look at her. Even though she wasn't his, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

_If I was ya man (baby you)  
__Never worry about (what I do)  
__I'd be coming home (back to you)  
__Every nigh doing you right  
__You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
__Fists full of diamonds (hands full of rings)  
__Baby you're a star (I just wanna show you, you are)_

In the middle of her conversation, her cell phone began to ring. Sam gave him an apologetic smile as she dug out her phone. Her face fell when she saw the caller ID.  
"Sorry. I have to take this." Sam told him.  
"Go ahead." He said, somehow already knowing it was Brian.  
He watched as Sam got up from her seat and walked outside the deli, talking quietly into her phone. Next time he looked over to her, she was looking a bit frustrated and making hand gestures. Martin could only hope Sam was doing the right thing.

_You should let me love you  
__Let me be the one to g__ive you everything you want and need  
__Baby good love and protection  
__Make me your selection  
__Show you the way love's supposed to be  
__Baby you should let me…_

Fifteen minutes later, Sam finally came back. Martin carefully looked her over and realized she looked more relaxed than before. She didn't look at him but sat down and picked at her salad.  
"Sam?' Martin asked cautiously, not wanting to get his head bitten off.  
"It was Brian." She said, as if he didn't know.  
"Okay." He said slowly.  
Sam looked up at him with an expression he couldn't quite read. "It's over."

_You deserve better girl (You know you deserve better)  
__We should be together girl (baby)  
__With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
__So can we make this thing ours?_

_A few months later…_

Finally done with his paperwork, Martin grabbed his paper from the tray as soon as it finished printing. Placing it in the file, he got up from his chair to hand it in to Jack only to collide into someone.  
"Oh, sorry!" He said as he caught the person before she fell. He then realized it was Sam he bumped into. "Hey, sorry, I didn't see you."  
Sam laughed. "It's kinda hard to miss me, _Marty_."  
Martin glared at her for using his nickname in the office. He leaned down to pick up his file. "Heading home?"  
"Yeah but I was wondering," Sam stopped so she could pick at something on Martin's shirt, "do you want to grab some dinner with me?"  
He grinned. "Sure. Where?"  
"My apartment. I'll cook. What?" She asked, seeing his expression change.  
"Nothing." Martin added quickly.

_You should let me love you  
__Let me be the one to g__ive you everything you want and need  
__Baby good love and protection  
__Make me your selection  
__Show you the way love's supposed to be  
__Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

"Wow, that was a good dinner. Probably the best home cooked meal I've had." Martin complimented, brining some plates over to the sink for Sam to clean.  
Sam raised an eyebrow. "And you had doubts about my cooking?"  
He raised his hands in mock surrender. "All right. I take it back. Your cooking is very good."  
Sam beamed from the compliment. "Thank you."  
Martin leaned against the counter, drinking his wine and watching her. She had changed from her work clothes to a tank top and sweatpants yet she was still beautiful. When she finished cleaning the dishes, he set down his glass and stood behind her.  
Sam turned around, surprised to find Martin in front of her. Since when did he move? He was so close she could smell his subtle cologne. She looked up to see his eyes filled with desire, making her want to melt in them.  
"Martin." She breathed out, not knowing what else to say.  
He leaned down but stopped about halfway, as if he wasn't sure if he should kiss her, so Sam leant up and decided for him. Their kiss was sweet yet passionate; Sam never shared a kiss like this. She had to wrap her arms around his neck to hold on and keep from falling. When they finally pulled apart, she was dazed.  
"Wow." Now she was glad she was holding onto him.  
"Yeah." Martin managed to get out between gulps of air. "I've been waiting forever to do that."  
Sam pulled him down for another one. "Me too."


End file.
